Mengapa?
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu "Mengapa" oleh Channel. Gray mulai merasakan hal yang aneh pada Claire, apakah itu? Song-fic,,, GrayXClaire,,, Oneshot,,, Read & Review iaa,,,


Baby-Chan : Baby-Chan muncul lagi dengan fanfic kelimanya, song-fic lagi!!! It's Graire again!!! I love Graire!!!-teriak keras-keras-DUAGH!!!-dilempar remote TV ama kakak karna bikin bayinya bangun-

Claire : Baby-Chan ga apa-apa???-ngelus-ngelus kepala Baby-Chan-

Baby-Chan : Ga apa-apa kok, udah biasa. Hik… Oya, aku ucapkan terima kasih buat review-review di fanfic sebelumnya. Aku akan coba lebih deskriptif n pakai bahasa baku dalam fanficku.

Claire : Harap maklum yaa, Baby-Chan paling ga bisa pelajaran bahasa Indonesia… N sudah dia lupakan setelah lulus SMA-sweatdrop-

Baby-Chan : Okay, let's story begin!!! Disclaimer please!!!

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon. "Mengapa" own by Channel.

**..xXx..**

**Mengapa???**

**..****Gray POV..**

_**Mengapa bayangmu selalu ada???**_

_**Mengisi hari-hari yang kulewati**_

_**Mengapa tak bisa kulupakan kamu???**_

_**Oh mengapa???**_

BRAK!!! Aku menjatuhkan gelang perak yang sedang kukerjakan.

"GRAY!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!?! Pikiranmu tidak fokus!!! Keluar!!!"bentak kakekku, Saibara, beliau memang selalu memarahiku meskipun aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil.

Dengan terpaksa aku keluar dari tempat itu. Aku merenungi kesalahanku barusan.

Seandainya aku tidak memikirkan 'dia', aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti tadi. Semua gara-gara 'dia'!!!

Ya, 'dia' adalah Claire, wanita yang baru saja pindah ke kota ini. Dia adalah pemilik pertanian di sebelah rumah kakekku.

Claire memang sering datang ke Pandai Besi untuk meng-upgrade alat-alat pertaniannya. Sejak itulah aku sering memperhatikannya, tidak lebih. Lagipula kami tidak pernah saling bicara.

_**Lama kucoba tuk abaikan semua**_

_**Ingin kubuang jauh dirimu**_

_**Selalu saja ku teringat **_

_**Saat kita berdua bercanda dan bercerita**_

"ARGH!!! Kenapa aku jadi makin sering memikirkan, Claire?!?!"ucapku kesal.

"Pasti ini gara-gara kejadian tadi!!!"

' "_Gray." panggil Claire saat aku keluar dari Pandai Besi. Aku hanya menoleh padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun._

"_Ini untukmu, aku dengar dari Ann kalau ini makanan kesukaanmu." Claire memberikan sebuah jagung panggang padaku._

"_Kenapa???"tanyaku karena heran dengan tindakan Claire. Claire kaget dengan pertanyaanku, wajahnya mulai memerah._

"_Ung… Karena aku ingin berteman denganmu, Gray. Kita kan tidak pernah berbicara saat kita bertemu. Aku… Ingin mengenalmu." Saat itu wajah Claire benar-benar merah, yang membuatku_

_ berpikir kalau dia sedang sakit panas._'

_**Mengapa bayangmu selalu ada???**_

_**Mengisi hari-hari yang kulewati**_

_**Mengapa tak bisa kulupakan kamu???**_

_**Oh mengapa tak bisa???**_

Sejak kejadian itu, Claire sering datang ke Pandai Besi hanya untuk memberikan jagung panggang padaku dan ia juga memberikan berbagai macam logam pada kakek Saibara.

Claire lebih sering berbicara dengan kakekku sementara aku hanya memperhatikan mereka. Saat sadar aku terus memperhatikan Claire, wajahku terasa sangat panas.

Claire pun juga seperti itu, saat tahu aku memperhatikannya, wajahnya langsung memerah. Apa aku ketularan sakit panasnya Claire ya, pikirku.

_**Lama kucoba tuk abaikan semua**_

_**Ingin kubuang jauh dirimu**_

_**Kiranya bisakah terwujudkan segala hasrat**_

_**Dan ingin yang terpendam karnamu**_

Semakin lama, semakin sering aku memikirkan Claire. Ya, kami memang sering bersama setelah aku selesai berlatih di Pandai Besi.

Aku menjadi sering membantunya di pertaniannya, membantunya memberi makan ternaknya, tapi tidak dengan ayam-ayamnya. Aku perna mencoba memberi makan ayam-ayamnya,

tapi entah kenapa ayam-ayam itu malah menyerangku. Setelah membantunya, biasanya kami pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai, kolam Dewi, bukit dan puncak gunung.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan bersama Claire perasaanku menjadi hangat dan tenang.

_**Kini kusadari ku cinta padamu**_

_**Kan kubuktikan kaulah yang terbaik untukku**_

_**Percayalah oh sayang akan isi hatiku**_

_**Yakinkan, yakinkanlah…**_

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain pada Claire, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang kutahu, saat bersama Claire atau saat memikirkannya hatiku berdebar-debar sangat cepat.

Rasa ini sungguh menyiksaku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabatku, Cliff, tentang perasaan ini.

"Cliff, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, Gray???"tanya Cliff.

"Pernahkah kamu merasa berdebar-debar saat bersama seorang gadis??? Selalu memikirkan si gadis itu meskipun kamu enggak ingin. Merasa sangat bahagia saat membuatnya

tersenyum dan merasa terluka saat membuat dirinya sedih. Apakah itu namanya???"tanyaku berturut-turut pada Cliff.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Cliff untuk berpikir. " Itu namanya 'cinta', Gray."jawabnya tenang.

_**Baru kusadari ku cinta padamu**_

_**Kan kubuktikan kaulah yang terbaik untukku**_

_**Percayalah oh sayang akan isi hatiku**_

_**Yakinkan, yakinkan dirimu…**_

Kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Claire. Karena perasaan cinta ini sudah tidak tebendung lagi. Saat ini aku berada di depan rumah Claire, sudah setengah jam lebih

aku berdiri di sini. Aku merasa sangat gugup!!! Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Gray???" Claire muncul di depanku.

"Ada apa malam-malam ke sini???"

Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku terlalu gugup dan jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Akhirnya kuberikan barang yang dari tadi kugenggam pada Claire. Sebuah kalung

perak dengan bandul berbentuk hati yang terukir 'I  U'. Claire yang terkejut dengan kata-kata di bandul itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Ee… Itu untukmu. Kubuat khusus untukmu karena… Ehem… Aku mencintaimu, Claire." Akhirnya kuungkapkan juga perasaanku setelah kukumpulkan segenap keberanianku. Aku menatap

Claire yang hanya terdiam dan kupeluk dirinya.

"Claire, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gray… Terima kasih…" Claire memelukku juga.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dari Claire dan mencium bibirnya. Akhirnya aku menutup jarak yang selama ini ada di antara aku dan Claire. Kemudian…

"Kamu kok rasa apel???"

"Ung, aku baru saja diberi Ann lipbalm rasa apel, memang kenapa???"tanya Claire heran dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Aku paling suka apel."jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"Mau lagi???"

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : YYaaayyyy!!! Selesai!!! Gray jadi lugu (ato lemod???) di fic ini, masa dia mikir muka Claire merah karna panas??? Hahahaha!!!-ketawa ngakak ampe guling-guling-DUAGH!!!

DUAGH!!!-dilempar remote TV lagi ama kakak karna berisik n dilempar sepatu ama Gray-

Gray : Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!!!-muncul aura hitam dibelakangnya-

Baby-Chan : -tepar-Jangan lupa review pembaca…-pingsan-

Claire : Baby-Chan!!! Jangan pingsan!!!

Baby-Chan : Berisik!!!-getok Claire pake remote TV-Aku ngantuk nii, waktunya tidur siangku… Zzz…


End file.
